


Sunflowers and sweet sweet teen angst (van gogh (clonehigh) x reader)

by SleepySnailSonofaBitch



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySnailSonofaBitch/pseuds/SleepySnailSonofaBitch
Summary: Hey! This is my first time writing for a03 after a long break from fanfiction creating. I'm taking this time to try and get used to the format and certain tools. There is only like 10 or so fanfiction things accociated with van gogh so hopefully this  will satisfy our dutch boy needs.
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sunflowers and sweet sweet teen angst (van gogh (clonehigh) x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Please bookmark this or come back, I will do suggestions as I said just say anything u want!

Hey, I will be taking suggestion here and here only to avoid chapter clutter. Comment annnyyy prompt you want and be as gauge or as detailed as you want. Just a heads up to peoplewithout accounts that u can still comment. I would like to keep the ideas vincent/ reader centric though. Please comment


End file.
